septem_peccatorumfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Angelical Wars
First occurring in 2020, the First Angelical Wars consisted of Heaven and Hell battling constantly over the second coming of God. They were hardly fought on Earth, though the winning battle was fought in the Holy Land. 2020 The Several Great Lunar Battles Taking place on the Dark Side of the Moon, Archangel Gabriel lead the armies of Heaven into battle against Canio's army of demons. Though the original battle, the Battle of the Thirty-Third Crater lasted two days and ended with no clear victory, other battles were fought on the moon. Only a few were really deemed important, such as the Battle of the Thirty Third Crater and the Pentagram Battle. The armies of Hell were slaughtered during almost any lunar battles, but not without taking a severe bite out of Heaven and their allies. Saturn's Rings God made a deal during the month of May on Saturn regarding help from outside forces. Few answered, but many came and set up camp on Mars as they waited for any possible time they would be called upon and needed- in turn they would be allowed access to live and breed on Earth if they agreed to live by the rules that would be set and would not outnumber the human population. The Russian Pride Occurring on July 21st, several demons were in their human forms and happened to be drinking at a bar. When angels appeared and a massacre occurred, killing not only demons but innocent civilians, Russia offered it's services to the Devil when he met with a group and asked nicely. The Monrovia Zombie Invasion Not much is known about this event other than that zombies invaded Monrovia and the only occurrence of Heaven and Hell teaming up happened. The Zombie outbreak was destroyed, and a week with no battles fought occurred in September. 2021-2022 The lost years in which any record of battles lost and won are nonexistent. 2023 The Second Coming During the early months of 2023, the second coming of God was revealed and occurred to those on Earth, resulting in a massive purge. The armies of Hell sat out of this, choosing to stay and watch the destruction. During this time, Satan unleashed monsters of his own make based on legend to cause more mayhem. During this time, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, and Ghouls appeared on Earth to wreck havoc. God chose to send Fae and spare Angels to help counter these. During this time, North and South America was laid waste to, leaving a small percent of the former human population left (around nine million between the US and Canada- the population of New York City- and around nineteen million in South America). While Australia sank below the ocean along with China and Japan along with countries bordering the Pacific Ocean in Asia, the Middle East, Africa, and India were all forced into a huge population decline. The only countries to remain completely intact were the UK and Ireland. Not all European countries were destroyed, as Germany, France, and Spain were mostly left intact. The Battles at Salem Not between Heaven and Hell, but actually between Fae and Witches. Taking place in the ruins of Massachusetts, USA, the series of battles lasted three weeks until the Witches had once again re-taken Salem, somewhat ironically, and the Fae were driven back. Since then, Fae and Witches have never gotten along. The Fires of November, 2023 During November, while the armies of Hell were still waiting and watching, a series of fires ripped through the remaining series of intact European countries, further destroying any government that had remained from the old world. 2024 The Outreach of Hellions During March, in order to establish some trust between the remaining population and Hell, Satan sent Witches and Werewolves out to start rebuilding cities to help the remaining human population once again get their feet back on the ground. They successfully built small cities in Ireland, Germany, Switzerland, Portugal, Brazil, and several in various locations in the Middle East (two are in Vietnam) that are still standing and remain virtually the same as they were even in the present, nearly one hundred years later. The Destruction of the Hellion Cities Archangel Raphael discovered one of the cities built by the Hellions and destroyed it, along with three other cities located along the coast of Spain and two in Greece. The Rebuild of New York City and the Re-Destruction of Chicago While the armies of Heaven rebuilding New York City, the Hellions attempted to retake Chicago and build it up once more. However, this didn't work, and instead a small battle was fought that lead to Chicago's imminent re-destruction and the deaths of over three hundred Pixies and a little less than a thousand werewolves. 2025 The Resolution With God once again on Earth, this was the first time he brought forth the Ten Commandments in their embodiment to drive out the rest of the Hellions. Though the process lasted until early September, the Satan and his demons were driven back to hell, though this didn't apply to the creatures he had made. Majority of them were forgotten about and blending in with the remaining human population as they tried to rebuild the world that was left in shatters by the war.Category:Lore Category:Wars __FORCETOC__